Anatomy
Anatomy of Lemonkind, mainly Lemongrab and Lemonsoft. Outer Body The outer parts are what are normally seen. A few unique things can be observed about their anatomy. *Owl-like neck- They have the ability to swivel their head in a 180 degree manner, and bob their head as owls can as well. *Unhinging jaw- They have a jaw that unhinges very similar to a snake, the mouth has a singular row on massive and razor edged teeth. *Flexibility- They seem to have major dexterity and flexibility. Lemongrab was seen holding himself up in a twisted fashion, without pain. *Abnormal strength- Lemongrab has shown signs of surprising muscular development. He held himself up in that twisted position, without using his arms, showing incredible abdominal dexterity and strength. He also held up an entire collapsing ceiling with his back, and it required little effort. *Tongue- His tongue, in a deleted scene, is shown to be very long, agile, and snake-like. *Feet- Apparently PB wasn't done creating him, he doesn't have separate toes. *Stomach- Lemongrab doesn't digest things quickly, so if overfed, he'll gain weight. It's not really fat when he just overeats, it's his biomass shifting to make room for the food, as it can take months to digest if there's too much.They own gizzards, which was most likely holding Lemonsoft in order to keep him alive. Also, he has no bellybutton. Basic Appearance. Lemongrab His head is oval, and lemon shaped. It has a sensitive nub on the top, and he lacks visible ears. His eyes are a medium chocolate brown, and are slit like a cats. He has an elongated nose and pointed teeth. His cheekbones are high, and his jawline is strong, his neck is slightly thick, but that doesn't hinder the swiveling ability. His torso is lean, and basic. If he exercises, his biomass shifts again, and he looks more "in shape". He has a long abdominal area, to make room for the internal organs and the members. His hips are rather widened, but for a reason. He features a sheath, that's turned diagonally, rather than horizontal, that encases all of the genitals. It's very similar to a Lizard or Snake sheath. His legs are long and lean, they hold a great amount of strength as well. He features scars all over his body, mostly from fights with enemies such as Foop and Aislin. They both attacked at once at one point, but he doesn't mind them. There are a few scars from surgery as well, one prominent one on his chest from his heart attack. Lemonsoft Looking much like his twin, he features an oval, lemon shaped head with a sensitive nub on top. His eyes are a bright sky blue, and are slit like a cat. He features the same elongated nose and pointed teeth. Cheekbones high, but a ever so slightly less prominant jawline, his neck is thinner than his brothers, due to being smaller in build. He features darker scars along his right eye, and the same dark scars across his abdomen. These are from after Lemongrab put him back together, the scarring being the only permanent damage done. Torso is leaner than Lemongrabs, bordering on unhealthy at times in the show. The same effects go to Lemonsoft though, of he excersizes and eats well, he can build this biomass, if he overeats, then he will get fat as well. The abdominal area is long, and features a sheath as well, the same anatomy rules applying to him as to Lemongrab. His legs aren't as strong as Lemongrabs, however, due to his thin frame, he can run faster than Lemongrab for a short time. Internal Organs and Functions. They feature quite a normal internal system, but some features stand out. They feature gizzards, which hold part of their meals/indigestible items to make sure their other organs come to no harm from what they consume. Elastic stomach, which can be stretched to great lengths. This was shown in Too Old, where Lemonsoft was eaten whole, and Lemongrab suffered no internal damage. Their vocal cords are extremely flexible, and they can imitate sounds, voices and other audio cues easily. An odd fact is that Lemongrab and Lemonsoft both excrete lemons, instead of normal waste, how this is accomplished in the digestive tract is still unknown. When sick, they excrete a lemon frosting like substance, as it contains a lot of the vital nutrients they require such as sugar, starch, etc.Category:Articles Category:Lemon Articles